War ninja
by haye2
Summary: what if i combined my recently played H-game and my favourite anime. Instant awesome story. Naruxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new naruto xover First off all I want to apologize for not updating my other story's I am really busy with school and other things, but now suddenly an idea shot itself into my head and I had to look if it was in fanfiction site, but guess what? There isn't any story like the one I had in mind. Now the question is what is that story you had in mind haye2? Now let me tell you what it is. Recently I played a 18 year plus game called sengoku ranch and it's about a guy who fights a war and screws girls and so I was like why not something similar with naruto in the mix.  
**"normal speech."  
**"Jutsu."**  
_"thoughts"  
__**"Bijuu talk"**_**  
War ninja  
Disclaimer I don't own naruto, sengoku ranch or any other serie or character, but I do own the story.  
War ninja**

"War is on the horizon, no one can deny it as much as they would like. Currently war lords are gathering their forces ninja's foot soldiers, miko's, samurai's, monks and even animal like creatures are preparing for war. I have seen it. War isn't a place for honor or justice, pride or anything the only thing that matters on the battle field is the survival of you and your man. Currently there are multiple factions ruling japan Oda family under the calm ruler oda Nobunaga, Uesugi house, with the femal leader Uesugi Kenshin, the ashikaga house with the human fish ashikaga chousin, the hara house with as leader the spineless hara shouji, Ninja house Iga with the leader inukai, Tokugawa house currently under control of yokai raccoon dogs, Takeda house ruler takeda shingen, Tanegashima house Tanegashima Shigehiko as leader, Houjou house with as leader Hojo Soun, Tenshiism the monks with as leader seigan, Mouri house actually a band of bandits under a flag with as leader Mouri Motonari, The miko institute with the miko leader Natori. The shimazu house with the leader Shimazu Yoshihisa, the imagawa house with the Hanny King, the Akashi house with Akashi family as leader, the peaceful Asai Asakura house with the leader Asakura Yoshikage and last Dakuganryuu house with the new leader Dokuganryuu Masamune.

Those are the current factions of Japan. As I said before war is brewing soon one will take a step out of place and others will follow all for their own goal. In fact I heard that a foreigner has recently come to Oda, maybe that will be the start of the war maybe not. Now I bet you're curious of who I am. I can't tell you who I am, but I can tell you that I'm just an old man enjoying live as it comes, but this is not my story no this is the story of a young powerful ninja naruto uzumaki and he will change the world.

**War ninja**

"Naruto-sama wake up, naruto-sama." A voice pierced his dream, lazily opening his eyes naruto looked at the face of his loyal body guard itachi uchiha, you see naruto and itachi are both the last of their clan itachi's clan were brutally murdered and naruto's clan died protecting iga from invaders. Naruto remembered when he found the older raven haired guy.

-Flashback-  
Tow months after the total extermination of the uzumaki clan a 13 year old naruto was often found at the graveyard when asked why he would say "The graveyard never lies as the dead never tell lies." And with that he would just leave or change subject.

It was also on that day naruto saw a raven haired guy praying at a family tomb, against his will naruto walked up and took a look at the tomb on it stood  Here lies the uchiha clan murdered by unknown the raven haired one hadn't noticed him yet so he spoke up "death is a funny thing isn't it? It takes the one you love and those you hate." The raven haired's head shot up so quick that naruto thought it would launch off. The boy turned his head towards naruto, naurot could see the fresh tear marks on his face. Quickly cleaning his face from those marks the guy looked calmly at naruto with an raised eyebrow as if asking `is something wrong?` Naruto sighed at the mask the guy put on. "You know two months ago my family died protecting Igo from ashikaga troops. After 2 weeks I stopped crying and decided to do something about it, but you the uchiha massacre has been 2 years ago and you're still standing still instead moving on and fight in their name and respect their wishes you spit on them and cry over nothing."

Itachi couldn't believe this boy this boy knew nothing nothing on how he felt. He grabbed the boy by his shirt and lifted him off the ground with a look of rage as the boy stayed calm. Itachi reared his fist back till the boys words struck him "Oh you still have some fight left in you so why not spend it on moving forward and honor your families wishes instead on wasting it on me?"

Itachi let loose as he thought about it was he all this time just disrespecting their dream? This boy no this man was right moving forward was the only option right now, but he couldn't do it alone he needed someone to follow. "Boy what is your name?" he asked the boy smilled smugly "Name is naruto uzumaki the strongest ninja." Itachi smiled "I am itachi uchiha and I will follow you to your path to glory."

-flashback end-

"What is itachi?" naruto asked while rubbing his eyes. Itachi took a deep breath "it's time naruto-sama it is exactly as you predicted the citizens have begun revolting against the ninja now is our chance." Naruto sat quietly as he thought of the next step off his plan "itachi assemble our allies we're leaving now come one let's go." Naruto quickly jumped out of bed and pulled off his sleeping gear and put on his ninja gear. Naruto was now 19 years old, ocean blue eyes, three scars on each cheek, Bright blond hair which was quickly covered by a black bandana, naruto wore a black ninja outfit with an orange swirl at the center of his back. Taking his ninja weapons his ninjato, his shuriken and kunai.

Running out of the door he ran towards the assembly hall where his allies waited for him to giide them under his command. What was known to most his allies, but not to his enemy's naruto was a military genius just from how a person breathed he could tell what they were going to do next.

Entering the hall naruto saw the 500 faces of his man, while he could get more naruto would say "It's now always about how many you have, but sometimes how good they are." And boy were they good, naruto's troops had a bloody history as one of the best ninja team even inukai couldn't defeat them.

Facing his troops naruto spoke loud and clear "Comrades for too long we ninja have stood by and watched as inukai dragged our ninja name through the mud, for too long he has sat by and did nothing to try to bring glory to Iga, for too long he has counted on us to protect him and his dogs, but I say no more NO MORE SHALL SIT ON OUR ASSES AND WAIT TILL WE GET ATTACKED. BROTHERS SISTERS TODAY DURING THE REVOLT WE SHALL LEAVE IGA AND WE WILL FIND A COUNTRY THAT APPRICIATES OUR DOING! WE SHALL LEAVE TONIGHT NOT FOR FEAR OF DEFEAT, BUT FOR OUR HONOR, OUR LIVES AND OUR FAMILIES! Who is with me?"Naruto yelled to his man. "WE ARE WITH YOU NARUTO-SAMA." Was the answer he got. Naruto smirked and gave a handsign as he disappeared in the night, closely followed by his men leaving a empty building in place.

Arriving at the borders iga naruto signaled his man to stop, which they did without question. He turned towars his man and smiled "The first step to our freedom." And with that naruto stepped outside the border of Iga with a big smile on his face.

Jumping through the trees itachi joined his leader as he asked a question "Naruto-sama what are we going to do now. I mean you told us to leave Iga, but what is the next step." Naruto sighed and signaled everybody to stop and form a circle around him, when everybody was there naruto spoke "Currently our options are big, we can join any faction we want, but there is one thing that is annoying me and that is that foreigner rance I never suspected a foreigner to come to japan at least not now. His presence has cast a part of my plans in to tiny pieces and that angers me, so we will go to Oda to spy on this rance. I want to know his weakness his strength who are his allies who is he interested in? I want to know it before I make my plans now let's move." Everybody nodded and kept quite it was not normal for their leader to react so badly to someone and once he had his sights on someone he wouldn't let go till he had what he wanted.

Two days ago naruto had sent suzume to spy for him and gather info on rance, maybe even kill him, but that was two days ago. It angered him. Then itachi came with an shocking report. Everybody was gathered around to hear it and itachi spoke bowing before his lord and master "Naruto I'm terribly sorry to carry this news, but suzume has betrayed us for this rance figure sh-." But before itachi could finish the cup which was once whole was now in pieces in naruto's hand as a furious expression appeared on naruto's once pleasant face. Naruto's voice was calm, but with an edge to it as saying `lie and you die` "Itachi you're telling me that suzume Our suzume has decided to betray US, HER FAMILY THAT TOOK HER IN WHEN SHE NEEDED US THE MOST." Naruto's voice took which each word more power and became louder. Silence was his answer as the tension grew.

"Yes my lord." Came itachi's final answer gasp came from everybody by those words. Suzume who was taken in by naruto when she needed a home who had sworn to protect him from harm had betrayed the group.. no she had betrayed naruto the most. Looking at their leader they were met with closed eyes as he took shaking breaths "Itachi, everybody."Naruto spoke with a shaking voice "Leave me for a minute I have to clear my mind for a sec." all nodded and looked at their leader with sadness present in their eyes. Once everybody was gone naruto's tears streamed down his face as it felt like his heart was being torn from his chest. Itachi could only watch from the shadows as his master suffered from a broken heart. Hardening his eyes he set out for vengeance.

1 hour later suzume was just coming out of a meeting when she felt a hand grab her throat and she slammed against the wall. Opening her eyes she was met with the hateful glare of the person she saw as a brother Itachi uchiha, it was then and there that she realized that she didn't served under Inukai who would do nothing about it, but under a man who had taken her in and had taken care of her.

the loud noise attracted the attention of the rance, nobunaga, kou, sill and 3G. Who came rushing in the hall. To see Suzume being held against the wall by a stranger. "Suzume how could? Do you have any idea what you have caused?" the man said with voice filled with anger and sadness. Suzume tried to get auto of the grip, but new it was in vain, next to itachi was as strong as a newborn baby.

Fortunately for her itachi was forced to release his grip to dodge to avoid being cut by rance, laying his eyes at the new opponent itachi's eyes narrowed "So you're rance the foreigner who has come to the aid of Oda." Getting a nod and a cheeky grin from rance rance spoke "You bet I am. I can't let you hurt suzume as she belongs to me now." He said with a cocky grin. Blinding fury set in in itachi's eyes "Suzume you foolish girl you betrayed naruto wwho took care of you when you needed him, for this guy a sex driven maniac." His answer was given with suzume looking away. "Suzume I want to say I am sorry for this, but I am not your betrayal as caused much pain in master's heart he truly cared for you. I hereby declare as banished from the uzumaki clan you are to never show your face again to the clan and receive you exile mark right now. Refusing to do so will be met with your death." Suzume let a silent tear fall from her eyes as she realized what she had done she nodded and exposed her back to itachi made a mark of swirl and made a cut through it.

Itachi turned towards rance and left them with parting words "Rance-san I advice you stay away from our leader as you made him really mad."

It took 1 week to get the old naruto back it was a sad time in that week naruto had refused to travel like this as it would only hinder them. Then when he got over his depression they continued forward. Now in At the border of texas. "Naruto-sama why are we here? I thought that Asai house didn't believe in war?" asked a member of the group. Naruto nodded before speaking "of course they don't they are hipocrypse. You see the current leader Asakura yoshikage has a daughter called yukihime, who he loves so much, but since I want a little revenge and Oda family I planned to kidnap yukihime brainwash her and blame it all on Oda famila." Without having to look he could feel their smiles on his back it was the perfect plan and it was impossible retrace it back to them, as they could say Oda hired them.

-night time-  
Yukihime was fast asleep in her room in the palace she suspected no attack, but because of that her guard was dropped and nobdy noticed the shadow that entered the room. Nobody knew that this was the first step to war.

**The end  
nice chapter eh you see I was recently playing that game sengoku rance and I decided to make a naruto xover with it, but I am not confident and ask somebody too sent me a lemon scene with naruto and a brainwashed yukihime who is totally loyal to naruto. Can someone do that for me please. PM me please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to a new chapter of WAR NINJA.  
in this chapter we get a bit deeper into the plot as I will try to make a lemon on my own.  
I also understand from a talk between me and a reviewer that I may have screwed up as I mad naruto sound evil, but he isn't his main goal is to show the world that ninja's are the best and how else to do that then conquer japan. Also the brainwashing part might have been too much, basicly he is just going to show yukihime the true world not her delusion one. As for suzume, maybe I should explain a bit as I want rance to be seen a little evil and in canon suzume join rance too and it is a must for the future, but make no mistake naruto will get his revenge. Now on to the story.**

disclaimer: I don't own naruto or sengoku rance

War ninja

Yukihime opened her eyes as she felt a chilly wind. She felt the cold hard ground beneath her and heard the fire sizzling and burning… wait what fire and cold ground, those shouldn't be here especially in her room. Opening her eyes she was met with the dancing fires. Looking around her she saw she was surrounded by people who sat down at their own fires and were talking quietly too each other, she saw man and woman all draped in black clothes. Getting up she saw that sitting with her around the fire were two man, one had black hair and eyes and looked at the fire eating a bowl of soup which was hanging above the fire. The other one was younger around her age and had blond hair and had ocean blue eyes, he too was eating soup.

Naruto looked up as he saw yukihime get up and look around; taking another bowl he went to her and offered her one. She looked at him with confusion. "Ah don't worry hime-san we are allies all will be explained to you in time. Here eat up before it gets cold." Naruto said as he gave her the bowl which she accepted it was still night time and they would need to move soon before they would find out that the princess was missing. When she was done naruto ordered to have the fires put out and that they needed to move away quick.

Carrying yukihime on his back yukihime was met with jealous looks from the females of the group. "Excuse me mister, but what is going on? Why am I outside and not inside the palace? Did my father ordered you to take me away?" she asked in pure innocent. If she had looked at her side she would have seen itachi and most ninja's roll their eyes. Naruto turned his head with a sad look on his face that made yukihime almost apologize for her questions, but before she could naruto answered "I am sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but your live is in danger and we had no choice, but to take away. I am also afraid it wasn't because your father ordered to take you away from the palace it is because he ordered an assassination on you." As soon as the word left his mouth yukihime began to trash on his back calling him a liar, quickly jumping to the ground he let yukihime from his back who ran away from him, but whas stopped by the ninja's who formed a circle around him and yukihime.

"Hime-san please listen to us we have evidence of the truth we have the head of the assassin and a letter he carried with your fathers seal on it with his handwriting and orders." Yuki looked at him in disbelieve. Sighing naruto signaled itachi to saw the proof. Taking the head from a bag yuki screamed as she recognized the head as one of the butlers of the palace, but before she could speak itachi shoved the letter in her hands. It read:

_Aizenryuu,_

i have heard of your financial problems.  
I am offering you a chance to pay back you debt, but you must do something for me first.  
I want you to poison my own daughter yukihime, we will use this as a chance to blame one of the other families and start a war against them.  
I want you to do that tomorrow morning at breakfast.  
If you do this I will pay your debt and more.

from yoshikaga

Yukihime couldn't believe on the letter was the handwriting of her father and his seal. It was the truth tear drops fell from her eyes as they wet the paper. She couldn't believe that her own father had ordered her death. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder as she looked up her own brown eyes met the ocean blue ones as he looked at her with understanding he voice soft and understanding as he spoke "Yukihime I know what you are going through. I too have been betrayed by the one I loved. She was called suzume and he few weeks ago I sent her one a mission to assassinate the pervert rance, but instead of killing him she joined him and gave herself to him. When I heard the rumors going around that your father wanted to kill you I wanted to save you from that." Yukihime looked at his warm kind eyes as he spoke he gave her a warm hug which she returned and cried her heart out on his shoulder and she never saw the smirk on everyone's faces.

The yoshikaga was in panicked as his daughter was found missing from her room. Normally he wasn't that panicked about it , but with the arrival of that perverted foreigner in Japan he couldn't take any risks, but no one could know that she was missing or otherwise the other country's will attack thinking he was weak. In front of him was a commander of a group ronin "I want you to find my daughter and bring her to me understood? I will reward you greatly if you do." The commanders head went up and down with a greedy smile on his face and left quickly to find the princess. Neither noticed the shadow leave.

Setting up camp yukihime was in a daze neither really there, but she worked just on automatic. Naruto was talking with itachi over their next move "We just need one more push and she will break down." Itachi nodded at his leaders words "But how naruto-sama we don't know if they have discovered the missing princess." "don't worry itachi I have sent someone to spy on the old man and if I am right he will sent a ronin group to get her back, as he doesn't want anybody to attack him yet." No sooner the words left his mouth or a ninja appeared next to naruto and whispered something in his ear and stood still. Naruto's smile had grown hearing the massage and played his cards "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ASHIKAGA HAS SENT A RONIN GROUP AFTER US." He yelled in the face of the messenger who stumbled back despite knowing it would happen, but he played his role right "I speak the truth naruto-sama. I was listening to the conservation and ashikaga has sent a ronin group towards us.

yukihime who had listen in on the talk broke in fresh tears till she heard the next words "PREPARE TO BATTLE MAN WE WILL PROTECT YUKIHIME AT ALL COST." Her mind couldn't handle anything anymore and it shut itself down going through primal instincts. It told her that naruto would protect her, he would make the darkness go away, he was her light in the darkness.

Naruto who looked at her from the corners of his eyes saw the whole progress in her eyes and smirked. "I love it when a plan comes together."

It was a half day later and almost night when the ronin group arrived the commander spotted yukihime right away and yelled "There she is let's take those guys down, maybe we can even have bit of fun with the princes befo-" he was cut off by a shuriken to the head. Naruto turned towards yukihime "here is the proof yukihime your father doesn't care , but we do we will protect you from your own father I promise." He kissed her cheek before moving towards the ronin group "Itachi will do this alone I will get rusty if I don't practice from time to time." Itachi nodded and moved back towards yukihime.

**(warning gore and violent if you're under 18 stop reading and skip till the ext part)**  
Naruto was walking silently towards the charging group before disappeared. The group highly confused looked around trying to find him. One let out a yell as everybody saw naruto looking around for himself too. "shall we begin?" naruto said before disappearing again. Suddenly three ronin exploded in a shower of blood and gut completely torn apart. They fell down and revealed naruto standing there with no speck of blood at all. Two charged him and swung their swords at him, naruto dodged easily by side stepping and throwing three shuriken at the two. Dodging another slash naruto kicked the man sending his head flying.

Ducking naruto pushed his hands on the ground and set a barrage of kicks at the ronin's around him. Jumping up naruto grabbed the closest one by the head and bit down on his throat and torn his throat apart covering himself in blood. Stabbing his arm right through the chest of one who was charging him. Kicking the body away naruto twisted away from a slash preformed by the last ronin who quickly died when his chest erupted while naruto held his heart in his arm.  
( gore over you can watch again)

Blood soaked the earth as everybody around naruto was dead and mutilated. As if on `purpose` naruto let a piece of cloth fall down with the symbol of Oda which was a red flower on a yellow back ground. Naruto smiled evilly as he did and with all the blood it was a truly an amazing sight if you liked an evil people, but for yukihime who had become to see naruto as a god it was divine punishment.

Slowly walking back towards camp naruto took time to study yukihime's face and expression. Like the rumors said she was a beauty long blue hair angelic face not a a single pimple or something. She was a true beauty looking in her eyes he saw total devotion in them, he had become her god in a dark world and she would only need him, but it wasn't enough he needed to show her that he at least returned some feelings or otherwise she would doubt him in time as he wouldn't show her any feelings. The question was how? He could try something simple as a hug or kiss, but that wouldn't do it no he needed her to feel wanted by him. So what he needed to do was bed her.

While most people would think naruto was evil at this point, but for everything he did he had a reason the kidnaping of yukihime it was to make sure that Oda would get the blame, nobody and I mean nobody takes away one of his clan members and get away with it. Getting yukihime at his side was also part of a bigger plan. As naruto was the last of his clan he needed multiple woman at his side to bring back his clan, but he had chosen his woman very carefully and everything he had planned would slowly, but surely come together of course sometimes you forgot a few things such as rence.

If someone would ask naruto what his goal was he would say it was a rather selfish goal, but also selfless as naruto wanted all ninja's to be respected they might fight in the shadow and assassinate to get something's done, but it had to be don honor and pride only got in the way that's why the ninja's were the perfect worriers for battle.

Walking up at the base he turned towards itachi "We must move towards uesugi lands to move another piece on the board. With enough time ninja's will be feared all over the world like we used to be." Itachi nodded his head in understanding. Back In the youkai war ninja's were used on both sides not because they didn't complain for who they fight, but also for their power nothing could stop a ninja once he or she got into battle rage which activated once the user killed enough enemy's or if they got hurt badly. It didn't matter how good you were trained battle rage would always take over in time.

-Late Night-  
Naruto lay quietly in his tent thinking his plans for the future. The departure of Suzume had messed up a lot of his plans if she revealed any of his plans he would have to rethink everything. He could only hope that the first of his plans. The first part was done getting yukihime to his side the next was placing her near Uesugi Kenshin make sure yukihime can persuade her to meet him seduce Kenshin make her loyal to his cause, let her run around for a while before BAM taking over a country. The third step was a bit more difficult The one eyed house and naruto had a deal to ensure the cooperation between human and youkai naruto would hire some youkai's for his cause and let them blend in, but first he had to ensure the borders in front of one eyed lands. The only way to do that was getting strong armies and those were either Kenshin, Takeda or Houjou and the last two had their own agenda.

now you could be wandering why naruto helped the youkai you see he and the head of the house are good buddies and naruto promised to masamune to help the co-existence between human and youkai once again.

Naruto was shaking from his planning by his tent flap being opened and closed as someone entered his tent. Waiting for his expected guest naruto felt his bed sheets being lifted and a body being pressed against him faking ignorance naruto asked "Yukihime? What are you doing? Is something wrong?" Turning around naruto was met with yukihime's beautiful eyes she smiled softly before snuggling into his chest "A few days ago I was ignorant to the real world. My own father tried to kill me, but you prevented it and saved me and taught me more of the real world and stood by next to me to lend me a hand when I would fall. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me." Told yukihime naruto with a soft voice. Yukihime sat up and began undoing her kimono.

**Warning lemon or lime. If you're not old enough skip till the next bold warning**

Sliding the kimono of her body revealing smooth soft skin her C-cup breast with already hardening nipples. Her Hair covering a bit of her breast. Taking his hand yukihime brought it to her left breast and placed it there, letting naruto play with it. Naruto played with the nipple twisting and turning it. Coming up close naruto kissed her on the lips licking her lower lip asking for permission with a gasp yukihime opened her mouth letting naruto slip in. A dance between tongues began dancing around each other. Stopping the kiss naruto got a moan of protest, but that quickly changed to a mean of pleasure as naruto latched himself on her right breast while playing with her right.

Sucking on her breast naruto bit softly and pulled a bit teasing her. Letting loose of her nipple naruto lowered himself to her panties which were by now soaked with her love juices. Pulling the fabric away naruto was met with her beautiful womanhood. Naruto gave it a test lick tasting her love juice and decided that it had a nice taste too it and could get used to it. Burying himself between her legs naruto began licking and sucking on her private parts yukihime on her part was in utterly bliss she was giving sex education and from other woman she had heard that man manly thought about themselves during sex, but naruto gave her pleasure beyond expectation when she masturbated it never felt so good his tongue was like a twister and all over her Private part. Letting out a sudden gasp she felt herself Cuming right in naruto's mouth. Drinking her juice naruto was made aware of his painful throbbing member.

Yukihime saw the tent in his pants and brought her hands to the pants (lol rhythm) and pulled it down revealing a hard rock cock pointing right at her face subconsciously licking her lips yukihime brought her face closer to it giving it a lick she was met with a moan from naruto himself. Grabbing his member yukihime stroke it and kissed the top before licking it and them putting it in her mouth she began slowly move forward until she couldn't go any further sad thing was naruto's member couldn't fit in her mouth completely slowly she began bobbing her head up and down moaning to herself. Naruto moaned himself as her mouth felt good placing his hand on her head naruto helped her in her rhythm of up and down. "Yukihime I'm gonna cum." Was the warning before his seed shot out of his member right into yukihime's mouth catching her of guard pulling back she coughed a bit before swallowing the left over cum in her mouth and licking naruto's member clean.

**Lemon over you can read again**

Naruto smiled softly at her. Yukihime smiled back putting their clothes cuddling in bed together sharing each other's warmth sleeping till the morning would wake them.

-time skip a few months-

In a clearing the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard the grunts and shouts as metal collided with the opponents weapon. Coming a bit closure we can see three figures a man with blond hair standing at the side line watching the other people fighting ready to step in. the other figure was also male but completely covered up in the uzumaki clan outfit which was a black ninja garb, but on the back an eyes with a swirl in it showing the alliance between two clans or houses. The other figure was a female with long blue hair in a pony high pony tail reaching mid back both wielding a ninjato attacking and blocking each other's strike. "Okay you two knock it of training is over soon we will reach Uesugi's borders and we don't need commotion yet so get back to the camp double time." And with that the blond haired male left. Both the male and female followed shortly.

Arriving at the main camp it was bursting of live all the people were dressed the same way as the male. As the blond passed by people would either bow or greet him. In the War tent two figures were already present a raven haired man the hair done in a pony tail and strange lines running by the nose. The other was like the other dressed as the rest with the face completely covered and in his hand a scroll. Stepping in the tent the blond was greeted by both the covered ninja gave the scroll before bowing and leaving the tent. The blond read the scroll before smiling and walking to the table in the middle of the room. Waiting a short while a new arrival came in. It was the blue haired woman she quickly joined the two males before hugging the blonds back and looking over his shoulder at the map. "Okay Kenshin's army is going to battle in 15 minutes we will _arrive_ mid battle giving assistance to her. No matter the outcome we will after the battle meet up with her and yukihime will stay with her to _help_ her. As yukihime persuade her to our cause we will travel to an old friend of mine who I have known my entire live. After that we will travel a bit helping uprising factions and of course cause trouble for Oda. Yukihie one you have persuaded Kenshin to our cause you will send a letter to us. We will then return and plan from there. Are there any questions." Asked naruto. None were. "Move out in thirty minutes."

The battle field was heavy dead bodies everywhere the wounded crying out in pain. It was clearly which side was which as the females were with Kenshin and the males with Takeda. This was the scene that naruto's group came upon. Everybody having their orders the group split in two one group with in charge naruto ran towards the enemy's main camp while the other under charge of itachi ran towards the battle field.

Kousaka Yoshikage had to dodge as a shuriken landed on the place where he was a second ago smiling pleasantly he looked up to see a group of the same clothed man in the trees and around them all had their arms crossed not showing who threw the shuriken. "My oh my how scary." Said kousaka one person stepped forward an drew a ninjato before running straight at kousaka and engaging him to a sword fight, while the rest of the ninja's quickly killed the rest of the people at the main camp.

-with itachi-  
Itachi had joined up with kenshin and explained the situation to her and why they were here. She had thankfully accepted the aid. Now he and his squad were engaging the attackers who were quickly driving back. Sighing in relieve seeing the takeda group run away he joined kenshin as she made way to Takeda's main camp. In the main camp the Takeda's group were all dead except Kousaka who was still in a sword fight with naruto uzumaki, but the arrival of kenshin they both parted from each other in honor and letting kousaka run.

"Kenshin-sama it's a honor to meet you." Naruto said while doing a bow. "Speak up man your subordinate was not exactly clear when he said why you came to our help." Kenshin said in a cold voice sending shivers up to the lesser experienced troops. Naruto nodded and locked eyes with itachi for a moment before replying "We came original here to ask if my student could join your army, she has trained hard and I have nothing to teach her the only thing she misses is a leader to follow and experience." Gesturing at yukihime who had joined at naruto's side. Kenshin looked her over before nodding "Very well a strong woman is always welcome in our country, but you must leave within three days." With that she walked away with yukihime following, but she never saw the smirks on the faces of the Uzumaki forces.

**The end of the chapter sorry it took longer than I thought, but I had a few things to take care of. Now I wanna tell naruto isn't evil he has big ambitions and will do anything to get it. Naruto also has years of experience under his belt as a ninja and trained his troops good so they can easily make a difference on the battle field. Naruto is unfortunately not god-like he is just strong and it will be proven next chapter that he is easily mortal. Also suzume and rence will appear soon too. This was by the way one of my first lemons tel me how it was. Look forward till the next chapters until then review and comment.**

**Omake**

**The green beast**

Itachi's forces were being driving back the enemy was strong too strong. They had no choice but to release the beast. "Men Get the beast we need it." Most of his men looked at him like he was crazy, but he had no choice a few nodded and speeded of to get the beast.

A few minutes later it happened the man appeared who would make this battle go down in history as the most horrifying battle in history.

"YOSH MY YOUTFUL OPPONENTS LET US HAVE A YOUTFUL BATTLE IF I CAN'T GIVE YOU THAT I WILL TRAVEL FROM WEST TO EAST WITH TWO BOULDERS ON MY BACK IN THREE DAY AND IF I CAN'TDO THAT."

No body was the same after that battle if being asked what happened there the man who were there would just cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo people it is me Haye2 back from a hard journey to self discovery. Well actually I watched discovery channel, but that is not the point. The point is however that an ant can lift eight time its own weight amazing right? Oh I am getting of course again. "Ahem" time to answer some reviews before beginning the chapters alright?**

BDG420**: Hello to you my friend while I agree with you that I need lot of work. I also know that I tend to forget certain things while I am busy like you said about the names, but I am also from a country where we barely speak English and if we do in our ****language it sounds right. As you maybe guessed I am from the Netherlands and my education isn't the best, but I am not complaining or anything I am just asking keep it in mind that I am not good in english.**

Kamen Rider Arashi**: Hello my partner as many didn't guess me and Kamen Rider Arashi are partners I send some idea's to him and he will give his opinion on it and so far it has been good. Also I would like for some of you to look at his page and look at his challenges he made. I hope you guys will look.**

Now on the story I hope you have enjoyed it so far because I am going serious now.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or sengoku rence.  
  
Sun shining, birds chirping and water streaming in the pond outside the room, but it wasn't peaceful. A blue haired woman we all know as Yukihime was nervous in her room pacing around this very morning she had an unusual feeling of dread in her stomach. Maybe her naruto was in danger or maybe something big was going to happen to her. Either way it wasn't pleasant for either of the two.

-Oda-  
Our main Rival Rence had recently concurred Hara and made Aki his slave better words his Sex slave "Gahaha now let us attack ashikaga." Rence exclaimed loudly. Since Nobunaga has gotten ill and went to the temple to rest rence was in charge. "No Rence we can't attack another house now we have to rebuilt the houses of the refugees first." Said 3G a youkai with three heads it was also the advisor of Rence. "Screw them. The woman can live in the castle where I can fuck them whenever I want." Exclaimed Rence with a loud laugh. "How indecent." Said 3G. On the other side of the room sat Kouhime the younger sweet sister of Nobunaga next to a depressed Suzume ever since her banishment she wasn't the same. Kouhime looked at her in concern while the males were bickering back and forth "Are you alright Suzume-chan." She asked finally. Suzume looked at her for a second before shaking her no "Ever since my banishment and Itachi's parting words I haven't slept right and with me revealing their plans I feel even guiltier." Suzume said lowering her face into her arm Kouhime looked at her with sympathy before asking "Who is this Itachi anyway and how do you know him?" this got the attention from both males as well wanting to know. Suzume sighed before beginning to talk "Itachi is the body guard of the Maelstrom demon Naruto. I know him because he together with naruto raised me as part of their family." This got shocked the group as it was news Suzume hadn't revealed yet, but she wasn't done yet "I was really young when they found me years ago. I wasn't even in the ninja academy yet. I hadn't any family who wanted me after my parents died in battle, but then in the winter I bumped into naruto himself who gave me food and took me in without asking anything in return.

When I found out he was a ninja I wanted to become one too so he trained me. We had many good times and only a few bad times. When I became a kunochi naruto let me in his plans he wanted ninja's to be recognized again as a great force once again, but we had to wait for the right moment before striking Naruto had made a plan and the villagers revolted against Inukai and we escaped. When news reached our ears of Rence existence Naruto was angered and he ordered me to take Rence out, but the rest you already know." 3G looked at her in sympathy as did Kouhime, while Rence was looking at her breasts again. Sill Rence slave who came in during the story asked the question most (Rence didn't) had in mind "Suzume-san who is this Naruto exactly?" Suzume looked thoughtful like thinking on how to describe him before looking serious and spoke really serious.

"Naruto-sama is the clan head of the Uzumaki clan who had all died during a battle because of that he had to mature quickly. With just using words he could make someone commit suicide and he could make arch enemy's become best friends. He is called the Maelstrom demon because of an attack of him which makes a maelstrom of blood literally, but while he can be cold he has also a soft side when he smiles you turn into goo in his hands. He cares for everyone in his troops and will not stop till everybody is saved and nobody gets left behind. Not only that he is a military genius and can form entire plans in a moment and he can read his opponent just by the way they breathe. If I was talking in strength he alone could defeat a demon apostle in a one on one fight." This was a huge statement as Demon apostles were not only strong they were also dangerous because of their connection with their lord who can give them a piece of their strength.

The tension in the room grew as with an opponent as that had they a chance of winning against him? Well they didn't exactly had a demon helping them had they?

"Gahaha then I need to know are there any beautiful ladies he know or in that group?" said Rence thinking once again with his second head getting sighs from everybody.

-Dark room-  
A dark and evil voice spoke in a dark room the only light was that of a candle on the altar where a big eared man stood. **"So the little ninja has big plans? Wouldn't it be shame if someone were to kill him?**" asked the voice from the shadows the big eared man nodded before answering "What are your orders sire?" the voice chuckled darkly **"Attack them during their travels and take no risks no restrictions attack them and kill them."** The man nodded before leaving through the door the light from the door fell o the person in the shadows and showed a middle aged man with one dark eye and the other purple. His laugh echoed through the whole building.****

-naruto-  
Naruto's group had just left the main country Of the Uesugi and were now underway to naruto's friend Masamune the one eyed youkai. Deciding to travel close to the cliffs the group entered the youkai territory. Night soon fell and they made camp near the cliff. Small talk was made "So Naruto-sama is everything going according to plan?" asked Itachi who was sitting next to Naruto. Naruto nodded "yes even though the arrival of that foreigner and the betrayal of Suzume shacked a lot of the plans counter plans have already formed, but recently I have a bad feeling in my stomach something big is going to happen. When is just the question." This of course left a tension within the group as Naruto was 99% right.

I was after diner when it happened it all happened so fast one moment everybody was enjoying themselves when suddenly three ninja's dropped dead. Everybody froe before jumping into action drawing their weapons scanning the area for the opponent slowly from the shadow oda ninja's came forth, but it wasn't just any Oda ninja's to Naruto's fear it were the elite troops and those troops outnumbered his troops 1 to 5 but the skill level of Naruto troops made it 2 to 5 still not good enough they had two options run or fight, but with the cliff behind him running was no option. Everybody waited for the other team to make the first move.

(Play juggernaut Sadie)

Naruto walked to the front and unseated his nodachi on his back and took a stance "What are Oda ninja's doing here? We have no problems caused for them. Well answer." No one made a sound no one answered naruto's patience was running thin. Suddenly the Oda ninja's attacked speeding towards them. Naruto's group countered blocking and slashing. Naruto blocked a slash and kicked one away another. Jumping and throwing some shuriken Naruto killed three landing Naruto made a roll to dodge a downward slash. Slashing an Oda ninja close by Naruto kicked another and head butted the next. Jumping back ward Naruto helped an ally by stabbing his opponent in the back throwing a kunai Naruto killed another one. Naruto felt a sharp pain at his back he spun around and beheaded him. Dodging a slash Naruto was stabbed in his side countering Naruto grabbed him and broke his neck.

Slowly driving back Naruto came back to back with an evenly wounded Itachi. "Yo Itachi how is it going?" asked Naruto dodging a swipe and made a stab. Itachi shrugged as he killed another Oda ninja "Been better aargh." He got a slash across the chest by one and countered by throwing a kunai. Naruto grimaced when he saw another one of his ninja's fall. Looking around he saw it wasn't looking good for them. "Damn it we are so close to the capital. Wait that's it Itachi I need you to warn Masamune and ask for reinforcements as quick as possible." Itachi looked as he wanted to protest, but saw the look Naruto gave him it was a look of trust Itachi nodded "Hai I will do it Naruto-sama." Naruto smiled before slashing ninja's aggressively making a path for Itachi getting cut up himself too.

-Itachi-  
Run run as fast as he could Naruto-sama trusted him endangered himself to make sure Itachi got away. His wounds hindered him. He was not fatally wounded, but it hindered his movements he had to hurry. Seeing the castle Itachi speeded towards it's gates, but luck was not on his side as the guards stopped him. "Halt! Who goes there. State your business human." Said one. Itachi took a deep breath "Itachi uchiha subordinate of Naruto Uzumaki we are supposed to meet with Masamune-sama tomorrow, but Naruto-sama is in grave danger and sent me ahead for reinforcements. The guards looked at the schedule and saw indeed that Naruto's name was on it. "Right masamune is in the castle the guards might hold you up so wear this." The guard gave Itachi some kind of Badge with the words messenger. Nodding in thanks Itachi speeded off in haste his breath already heavy.

At the castle the guards let him through and pointed him to the chambers of Masmune. Knocking and opening the door Itachi was met with Masamune and his wife in rather sexual moment. Masamune looked up as his eye widened at the state Itachi was in. "Itachi what happened? Where is Naruto?" he asked quickly and got up much to the disappointment of his wifes. "Masamune-sama we were ambushed near the cliffs at our camp. It was Oda's Elite troops and has us outnumbered and cornered. Naruto-sama send me to ask for reinforcements I don't know how long we can last please I beg of you help Naruto-sama." Itachi said ending in a bow on the ground. "Gather my troops we have a friend to save." Was the reply Itachi got. Immediately a shadow disappeared.

Masamune had got 5 troops of ninja's wit around 100 men each and 2 healer teams and himself drabbed in his armor which was more of a helmet then armor as Masamune's body was more of an big eye then a body of course he had limps, but his head was one big eye.

Naruto stood on the battlefield as the lone survivor which would change quickly as there were still Oda ninja's left. Naruto wasn't in a good shape both his arm hanging useless at his side, three large gashes over his chest, in his back were multiple weapons stabbed around 5 weapons, a cut on his check, a head wound above his right eye annoying his sight, a chunk of his shoulder was missing and a few cuts on his leg. He held his blade in his mouth trying to push the enemy back. His vision slowly darkening. _`Damn it Itachi. Where are you? `_ Dodging a slash Naruto slashed using the nodachi in his mouth in his opponent's side. Panting hard Naruto couldn't help, but think _`Is this the end? Am I going to die here? No I can't die yet I have people waiting for me to come to them. I have dreams to fulfill. I can't die yet. Somebody help met Masamune, Itachi Omachi Somebdy help. ` _Naruto held his eyes open as he saw one of the ninja's step forward and unseated a katana. The ninja raised the blade ready to cut. Refusing to show his fear of dying Naruto looked at the weapon of his doom. The blade came down closing in on Naruto's defenseless body closing his eyes naruto smiled wanting to leave this corrupted world with a smile.

…

…

…

Nothing, Naruto didn't felt any different than a few minutes ago. Only pain he felt were from his own wounds. Naruto opened his eyes to see the dead body of his executioner with an arrow in his head the other Oda ninja's were killed quickly too in the same way with an arrow in the head. A figure appeared before him he or she wasn't too big, but on his knees the figure was slightly bigger and he or she stood on some cart or something he only knew one person. Looking up he whispered the name out "Masamune you're late." Before faling forward only to be caught by Masamune who chuckled, but had a concerned look in his eye "Gomen Naruto if I was faster maybe more would have lived." Ordering his man to look for survivors Masamune sighed Omachi was going to kill him and then she would kill Oda.

-one week later-  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes with a groan. Pain shot through his body and a heavy onject laid on his chest I mean who places a heavy object on a wounded persons chest. Well at least he wasn't dead. Thinking back Naruto felt guilt crawl in his stomach he the leader of them was supposed to guide them to a new world, but they all followed him into their own death. They had thrown their own lives away for him and they did it with a smile on their faces.

-flashback-  
Naruto saw the blade coming at his face and couldn't dodge he was to busy covering his comrades that he didn't think of his own safety, but just as the blade came down two ninja's caught it using their own body "Hurry Naruto-sama. Win and live." Were all they said before smiling and dying.  
-flashback end-

Trying to fight back the tears as Naruto thought about his fallen comrades. Tears soon ran down his face as he sobbed, but then a the heavy object on his chest moved and he felt soft smooth hands pressing against his cheeks whipping the tears away while soft comforting words were whispered to him. Looking at said person doing it he came face to face with the loving look of Omachi. Omachi The kyuubi fox youkai his first love and fiancée stroked his cheeks lovingly as he cried for his comrades and pulled him into a tight hug shoving his face in her large barely covered breasts.

Omachi is a fox youkai. She was the previous leader of the youkai and let the youkai into the great youkai war, but she was defeated by Masamune and forced to step down and thus ending the war. She wasn't imprisoned by Masamune and because of that she fell in love with him. Well at least she loved Masamune for a few years till Naruto appeared on the stage. She met Naruto during a meeting with Masamune and she quickly learned that Naruto was a kind caring person and had no hatred towards youkai his principle was hate the person not the race, but he didn't hat Omachi for what she did no he said it hadn't hurt him in any way so he didn't hate her.

He was there for a few years and slowly, but surely she began falling for him, but then he had to leave she confessed to him and he returned her feeling even saying that they would married when they would meet again she had happily agreed and had kissed him full on the lips. Being away from him for so long her love for him grew and couldn't wait till they got married as they promised. When Masamune announced her that Naruto would arrive soon her heart jumped a beat and slept bad that night, but then she heard the news the next day and ran to the medic bay and found her love bandaged up stuck into a nightmare and she stayed with him ever since. Now seeing him awake made her happy, but then the tears came from her love. Her heart broke at seeing him cry and she reached out like her instincts told her and began whipping the tears away comforting him hugging him tightly letting him cry in her chest.

After Naruto had calmed down a bit better news arrived not all of the ninja's were dead six others had survived barely, but they would live. This made Naruto a little better, but the lost of his man weighed heavily on his shoulders. Itachi managed to confines that it wasn't Naruto's fault and it was because Suzume leaked the plans, but then a good question came from Omachi.

Since naruto couldn't move yet everybody was gathering in the medic bay and around naruto's bed. Masamine was with his Wifes Noir a spider youkai, Nogiku a one eyed paint youkai and Orime what kind of youkai she was nobody knew, but she was extremely dense and air headed. Itachi was at Naruto's side and trying not to blush as Omachi had placed Naruto's head between her breasts and her kimono didn't covered much already. Naruto for his part was rather embarrassed and was enjoying his new found pillows.

Masamune cleared his voice before speaking "Naruto you had called us here for a special reason right?" naruto nodded and thought about what he was going to say "Yes as we all known the ambush was done by Oda special forces, but why? Suzume doesn't know my plans till the part where we come to you Masamune so they can't see us as a threat yet. No I think someone smarter is working behind the shadows. Also recently I heard report of the ruler of Oda has fallen sick and has retreated in a temple this normally isn't a problem, but shortly after he ordered an attack on all temples of Tenshi act and has killed them rather brutally. Currently the relation between the two is rather shacky and one step out of the line can cause war. Also since Oda is now at war with Ashikaga they are easy targets so Odahasn't attacked The Tenshi Act lands yet. Currently Oda I being let by a foreigner named Rence the person who managed to sway Suzume to his side, after doing some research I discovered that this man his while skilled a huge pervert and has no respect for woman every woman he meets he rapes almost immediately even suzume has fallen to his so called `hyper weapon` it is disgusting the way he does things not caring about how the woman feel."

Naruto felt Omachi stiffen behind him and her embracement became tighter as if she was afraid Rence would suddenly come in and rape her. The other females did the same only with Masamune. "Naruto what are your plans for Oda then?" asked Masamune. Naruto adopted a thinking pose before answering "Nothing yet the death of my men has slowed me down big time, but Oda had one of their men watching who went away when it was clear I couldn't fight anymore so he never saw you coming to my aid Masamune. This is in our advantage if I sent my six remaining men out to gather more forces I can Capture a country and begin the rest of my plans the only thing is it will take a few years, but with the Tenshi act against Oda The war between the two will last a few years surely." Masamune nodded whenit came to predicting people and their action naruto was always right and naruto had his spy network who gave him info on what happened in every country.

"So what do we do know Naruto-sama?" Itachi asked speaking for the first time. Naruto smiled and turned towards Masamune "How is that special school of yours doing Masamune." Naruto asked with a creepy smile o his face.

**And cut.  
Another chapter done. Naruto troops have been destroyed poor naruto, but it isn't the end yet people survived so it can be rebuilt. What is this school that naruto was talking about? Will Omachi and naruto get married? Will I ever understand woman? Well tune in for the next chapter and discover all these questions.**

OMAKE  
Naruto readied his sword as he stept forward. Across him stood Rence his arch rival. Behind him Stood Omachi cheering him on.

"Rence I challenge you to a duel." Naruto yelled to Rence. "I accept your challenge." Rence yelled back. Suddenly both were half nacked with only their boxers own and were wrestling with Naruto winning. Naruto walked to Omachi and kissed her "Omachi let's get married and have lots of children." Naruto said to her causing her to blush. Suddenly both were in a bed room naruto wearing a wedding suite and Omachi in a western wedding dress naruto laid her down on the bed and proceed to take of her dress.

Omachi woke up with a gasp and felt her sheets wet again cursing she changed the sheets while blushing at the dream and giggled at the future wedding. She couldn't wait.

OMAKE END


End file.
